Darth Caedus, The Most Powerful Manisfestation Of The Force
272393 135625286518045 100002117241936 241634 7581692 o.jpg 281942 150252415055332 100002117241936 280112 2543055 n.jpg Born in 9 ABY, Jacen Solo was born five minutes after his twin sister, Jaina Solo. Jacen dwelled in the Galaxy as a object of varied abducting plots, and retained captive by numerous of diverse abductors against his eminent parents, Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo. When Jacen became thirteen years old, Jacen began to attend education in the crafts and methods of the Force on Yavin IV at the Jedi Praxeum where his uncle Luke Skywalker trained and educated Jacen his own knowledge, skills, and wisdom of the Force. While Jacen was actively training as a Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order, he developed numerous of amities with the other Jedi students. One in particular he evolved a firm and affectionate attachment with named: Tenel Ka Djo. The Hapan princess determined to amend her physical capabilities in the ways of the Force, and as a Jedi. In the procedure as a Jedi Knight, Jacen assisted defending the New Republic and New Jedi Order from multitudinous plots, and terrorist assaults. In 24 ABY Jacen and his younger brother, Anakin Solo, were declared apprentices of their uncle Luke Skywalker; also notorious for the title and ranking of Jedi Grand Master of the New Order of Jedi. Jacen has always been a curious, yet uncertain child. A philosopher who difficultly endeavoured to comprehend the Force, as well the Galaxy. He also struggled to perceive with the conception of apply violence to conflict violence solves any matter. Jacen experienced a particular crisis when the Yuuzhan Vong war transpired. Jacen advanced assist his allies and family by ministering off battle regions during the Vong war, but he perceived obligated to participate the strike team that was established to eliminate the voxyn queen at Myrkr. In the course of the mission, Jacen lost his brother Anakin Solo when Anakin resolved to sacrifice himself to preserve the rest of the strike team's survival.. And subsequently Jacen seized leadership of the strike team and slayed the queen, ceasing the voxyn menace prior to be captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. "I told you before. You can kill me, but you can't make me obey." Jacen after the Myrkr mission, remained a captive of the Yuuzhan Vong for approximately a year. During his captive period he was tortured and thrashed weeks at a time. Jacen struggled in the circumstances of his state, but his captor as well as his captor aided and taught him a diverse denomination, and view. He strayed to the Dark Side prior to escaping captivity obscurely. Empowering the intellect of ultimate order, and unconditional love. Bearing the permanent of Vergere's understandings. He returned to his family, friends, and allies with Vergere. A former Jedi of the previous Jedi Order. And reunited with the efforts and intentions of ceasing the Yuuzhan Vong war. In the final contend of the war, Jacen and many others assaulted Coruscant in a desperate attempt to liberate the planet from the Yuuzhan Vong. In the process; Jacen, Luke, and Jaina pursued the Vong lines to Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's recently created fortress on Coruscant. The battle resulted in Luke defeating Shimrra the false producer of the Yuuzhan Vong, and Jacen slayed the genuine core of the Vong, achieving absolute unity with the Force in the act, brutally killing Onimi, who was mentally regulating Shimrra to fulfill his bidding. "The Yuuzhan Vong aren't all warriors. They are women and children, too. They are slaves, and outcasts, and scientists, and workers. They have as much right to life as we do. There is no question about that." Shortly after the Yuuzhan Vong war was over. Jacen perceived, and concluded that more wars similar to the Vong war would occur in the future. And that he had to be prepared for them in order to halt them. Jacen then vanished-severing all ties of connection with everyone he had ever knew, and voyaged into the Unknown Regions to discover various Force-utilizing techniques which severed as a powerful advantage for him in the future. While he was training with a particular clan of Force-sensitives titled the Mind Walkers he experienced a vision of a dim image dominating the Galaxy. Jacen became certain to prevent it's intent. He returned from his exile five years later, stronger than any average Force-sensitive. "When you start to become who you are, the first thing you learn is that there is nothing to fear." The Dark Nest Crisis a war comprised with destruction and conflict, and potentially capable of annihilating the entire Galaxy. The Galaxies oppositions named the Killiks. The greatest good demanded the Killiks's extermination. Which, ultimately Jacen saved the Galaxy once more from a great threat, ensuring the safety of his family and friends. In 40 ABY, Jacen accepted to become the Sith apprentice of Lumiya after probing the future and discovering that, if he refused and resisted the Dark Side's temptations, he would kill Luke Skywalker and the Galaxy would be consumed by chaos. He embarked on a year-long descent into the dark side, slowly straying against the Jedi and his family as he became darker and more profound. After seizing control of the Galactic Alliance, killing Mara Jade Skywalker, torturing his former apprentice Ben Skywalker, committing multiple atrocities, and ascending to Sith Mastery as Darth Caedus, he was finally killed by his twin sister Jaina. Sometimes the ends justify the means. -Darth Caedus.